


pregnant

by killmongersgurl



Series: dadmonger [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	pregnant

  * once he finds out that you’re pregnant, he blasts dmx’s “party up (up in here)” from the speakers because he is that quintessential Hood Nigga™️
  *  continues for at least three more days
  * on the third day, he pulls you into his arms and thanks you for choosing him to go on this journey with you
  * y’all make sweet, sweet love
  * wake a few neighbors up
  * then it’s game time
  * excuse me: *Game Time™️ because he’s determined to be the best father he can be, ready to give everything to his child that his father was unable to give him after his untimely death
  * every morning you wake up with him hugging you close and his broad hand rubbing on your stomach
  * every night you fall asleep to  ** _fuCKING DMX’S “PARTY UP (UP IN HERE)”_**
  * while he rubs your stomach
  * nevertheless, he spoils you absolutely rotten
  * won’t let you lift a finger
  * “lemme get that water bottle for you.”
  * “babe, it’s right there—“
  * “TUH! you think i’ma have you just REACHIN’ for shit, all willy nilly, with MY child in YO stomach?! take this water bottle from my hand.”
  * and you take the bottle from him, quietly murmuring, “it’s my baby, too, nigga, damn.”
  * won’t stop feeding you ‘cuz you need to be strong to “push a whole ass little nigga out yo’ body”
  * you gain a lot of weight
  * he thinks it’s sexy and finds pleasure in playing with your cheeks
  * both pairs
  * lmao
  * washes and detangles your hair for you
  * gets mildly offended when people ask to touch your stomach
  * paints your toenails for you because he doesn’t trust that nail technicians won’t hurt you or the baby with their chemicals
  * actually does a pretty good job
  * “don’t be askin’ me to do this shit after you give birth ‘cuz i won’t do it.”
  * (he absolutely does continue to paint your toenails after you give birth)
  * ((you’ve got him wrapped around your finger))
  * plays dmx’s “party up (up in here)” from his phone whenever you get an ultrasound
  * doctors get used to it
  * (highkey their favorite couple)
  * plays it when your water breaks
  * plays it on the way to the hospital
  * plays it WHILE you’re giving birth
  * doesn’t play it after you give birth to everyone’s surprise, including the doctors’, but quietly sings it to your newborn
  * plays dmx’s “party up (up in here)” on the way home from the hospital with the biggest smile on his face
  * he’s happy
  * you’re happy
  * until you find out that the only way that THAT NIGGA’S baby will fall asleep is if dmx’s “party up (up in here)” is playing




End file.
